War of the Tear Chapters 5 through 9
by Brian B
Summary: In Chapters 5-9 The path of Destiny has begun to take shape as time passes. What is the mysterious creature of the Misty Mountains? Does it even exist? And what of the pony Moonlily? Get ready for new allies, treachery, strange creatures like you've never


Chapter 5  
  
The true quest begins  
  
  
The next morning Sun Striker was roused from his bed by a loud noise and what sounded like enraged yelling. Grabbing his sword he left his room and followed the sound of the noise. It led him to the same room where he had been held after being captured by Dragon's Dance's spell. Opening the door, Sun Striker rushed in to find Moonlily and Dragon's Dance already there. In front of them was a hulking figure silhouetted in front of the magic light, thrashing and trying to escape his restraints.  
  
"What is that?" Sun Striker asked as he came up behind the others. "Apparently," Dragon's Dance started, "this is the creature that Moonlily was searching for."  
  
"He's a big one isn't he.." Sun Striker commented. The others just nodded.  
  
"Umm.. Dragon's Dance?" Moonlily asked, "Shouldn't we try to calm him down and try to talk to him?"  
  
Nodding, Dragon's Dance stepped forward to where the strange creature could see him. As he walked into the light the creature turned it's eyes onto him and roaring, strained against the magical bonds that held it. Dragon's Dance spoke calmly to the creature and eventually was able to calm him down. Looking back, Dragon's Dance motioned for Sun Striker and Moonlily to come closer.  
  
"I'm having a hard time understanding what he is trying to say." Dragon's Dance admitted, "I'm going to try to talk to him again, but I want you two to listen to see if you can understand him better." Moonlily and Sun Striker nodded and waited as Dragon's Dance began to talk to the creature.  
  
"Who are you?" he began. The creature looked up and seemed to say something but it's voice was low, and it gave the impression of rocks being shaken in a barrel. "Could you please repeat that?" Sun Striker asked. The creature spoke once again, "Ahhrmadon". The three looked at each other. "Did either of you undrestand that?" Dragon's Dance asked. "I think it sounded like he said Armadon." Sun Striker answered. "Yes," Moonlily agreed, "That sounds like what I heard as well." Dragon's Dance wiped his brow and sighed, "I knew it, I'm just getting old. It sounded like someone was just tumbling rocks in a barrel to me." "Maybe we should try to talk to him." Moonlily suggested. "Go ahead, since you two seem to be able to understand him I'll hang back and make sure his restraints don't fail."  
  
  
Moonlily and Sun Striker walked forward and began to talk to the creature. As Dragon's Dance watched, he thought how strange it seemed to see the creature behaving so well when it had been thrashing madly only a few minutes earlier. Looking on Dragon's Dance strained to understand what was being said, but he could only understand what Sun Striker and Moonlily were saying. Thinking on how he might enhance his aging hearing he began to thrum his wings in thought. "That's it!" he silently exclaimed. "My wings!" Bending his wings to act like giant funnels he curled them as much as he could near his ears until he his shadow resembled an elephant's head. Straining to hear now, he found that he could indeed hear some of what the creature was saying....  
  
....."So you'll help me get out of here?" it was asking. "Certainly." Moonlily replied. Moonlily turned and seeing Dragon's Dance with his wings up in such an unusual manner she burst out laughing. "What is it?" Sun Striker asked as he turned around. When he saw Dragon's Dance he fell on the floor and began laughing for all he was worth. "Do I really look ithat/i funny with my wings like this?" Dragon's Dance asked. But Sun Striker and Moonlily were laughing too hard to answer him. Becoming slightly indignant he continued. "So what did the creature say?" Hearing Dragon's Dance say, "The Creature." brought Moonlily and Sun Striker to a halt in their laughter. "Creature!" they both shouted. "He's no "creature" Dragon's Dance! He's an Armadon!"   
  
A little taken aback by their outburst it took a second before Dragon's Dance could response. "Now hold on there! You two had a conversation with it! I couldn't understand anything!"  
  
Looking a little embarrassed Sun Striker and Moonlily apologized to Dragon's Dance. "Sorry Dragon's Dance. We forgot you couldn't understand him." Sun Striker nodded for Moonlily to continue. "Dragon's Dance, let me introduce you to Eroud. He is the son of the Armadon Elder Emil." "Armadon hm?" Dragon's Dance pondered. "I think I've heard of them before." "Would you please explain to him that I have a hard time understanding him? Also, could you please ask him to talk to me until I can tune in to what he is saying?" Nodding, Moonlily explained to Eroud and he nodded and began speaking to Dragon's Dance while Moonlily and Sun Striker listened intently.  
  
Eventually using the magic in his wings to help his hearing, Dragon's Dance was able to understand the armadon's words with no trouble.  
  
Eroud's story was a sad tale. His village had been attacked by marauder ponies and he had been separated from his family. If it hadn't been for his *armor* he might've been killed trying to flee.  
  
*Armadons are bipeds covered with hair. They have the unique ability to change their hair into a nearly inpenatrable armor. This technique can also be used to transform the hair into spikes. Though this is rarley used as Armadon's are usually a very peaceful race.*  
  
Eroud had gotten turned around and lost and had been wandering for weeks before he came upon the Misty Mountains. He thought that maybe his family and others of his clan had made it here and he had been searching for them. When he came across some ponies, sometimes he'd hide, other times he'd be forced to fight. Hence the rumors of the huge monster terrorizing the mountainside. Then one night he had happened upon Moonlily's camp, as he had had a poor hunt that day he thought to grab some food when he found her awake. When she ran he decided to chase her, but had lost her in the darkness. Then that morning he had been looking around for breakfast and he came across an odd stand of apple trees in the foothills that he'd never seen before.  
  
*He had never been to the South side of the Mountains before*  
  
Walking up to it he began picking some apples when he was ensnared by Dragon's Dance's spell circle. Caught in the same trap that Sun Striker had been caught in Eroud became enraged at his captivity and pushed the spell's power to it's limit trying to break free. Dragon's Dance had been in the room at the time, though he wouldn't say what he was doing, and had been able to re-enforce his spell circle. Moonlily had been up since dawn and had been bringing Dragon's Dance some Tea when she heard the screams and had rushed in. Then a little while later Sun Striker woke up and rushed in.  
  
Having sorted out what had happened, Dragon's Dance released the spell that held Eroud and he led the group to the main room where they could be more comfortable.  
  
It was decided that they'd cross the Misty Mountains with Eroud to return him to his clan. Sun Striker and Moonlily packed their belongings while Dragon's Dance prepared some extra supplies in the kitchen and from certain places among his collection.  
  
Having packed up and eaten, the trio; Moonlily, Sun Striker, and Eroud, were ready to leave. At the door Dragon's Dance stopped and said, "Perhaps I should go with you at least as far as the other side of the mountain. I am the most familiar with the trails." "Well, we'd welcome your company and wisdom." Moonlily said. "Yeah," Sun Striker added, "Your good to have around... for an old guy that is." Chuckling, Dragon's Dance retorted, "Well, then if I'm so old let's see who can reach the summit first."  
  
And so, leaving behind his home, Dragon's Dance accompanied/iled/i the trio up the trail.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
To the North! Goodbye to a friend.  
  
Sun Striker, Moonlily, Dragon's Dance, and Eroud reached the summit by mid-day. Dragon's Dance and Sun Striker having raced most of the way up only to end in a tie.  
  
The group settled for lunch in the very same clearing that Moonlily had camped at the night before. While Sun Striker and Moonlily talked to Eroud, Dragon's Dance sat quitely eating his lunch. A troubled look on his face.  
  
Noting this, Moonlily got up from her seat and moved to sit down next to Dragon's Dance.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Sighing, Dragon's Dance answered her, "I wish that I could travel with you guys. I feel some sort of power coming from you, and not just because you and Sun Striker can use magic, or that Eroud's body has certain, inherent magical properties, but something... deeper.. Stronger than that. I have a feeling that you'll have an important role to play in the very near future."  
  
"Role in what?" she asked.   
  
Shaking his head he answered. "I don't know. The threads of fate seem to be pulling you and Sun Striker together. I'm not certain yet but I think our young Eroud may also be connected by the threads. One thing I'm sure of though, Sun Striker is destined to face Moonraker. Though the outcome cannot be known. But I suspect it's all part of something larger. Some web that Fate has made that may have to do with the fate of Ponyland, and maybe beyond our borders."  
  
Moonlily looked at him stunned. She could barely believe what what Dragon's Dance was saying. "Wait a minute!" She thought, "Didn't my father once tell me of an old pony who had a touch of foresight? That he could actually see the road fate had laid? Could Dragon's Dance be that pony?" Looking over she asked, "Dragon's Dance? I was wondering.. that is to say... I once heard of a great pony mage who could divine the future.. Are you that pony?"  
  
  
Giving Moonlily a tired look he nodded, "I am one of the ponies with the gift, or if you prefer, curse. Tell me child, where did you hear of this pony?"  
  
Moonlily answered, "From my father, when I was little..." she trailed off.  
  
Looking concerned Dragon's Dance ventured, "Was his name Wind Rider by any chance?"  
  
Moonlily looked at the aged pony with astonishment. "Yes! Did you know my father? From where?"  
  
Chuckling he answered her, "Yes I knew him well, we fought together in the same unit. That is, until he was promoted to the region North of the Misty Mountains. I've been meaning to visit him for some time." Noticing Moonlily trying to hide her tears his face softened. "He's dead isn't he?" Moonlily just nodded. "That's a shame. I've really missed him over the years. How is your mother?" Dragon's Dance finished, compassion keeping him from asking any more.  
  
Wiping her tears away Moonlily answered, "Mom's fine. She was getting over a cold when I left."  
  
Opening his bag, Dragon's Dance took out a hankerchief and handed it to Moonlily. She thanked him, wiped her eyes, and offered it back to him.  
  
Shaking his hoof, "No you keep it Moonlily, I was going to ask you to return it your Mother for me."  
  
"But how did you know that this belonged to my Mother?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you said you were from Lunapool, and I knew that Wind Rider and his wife lived there so I figured that you'd probably know them. I did consider you might be their daughter but I couldn't be certain until now."  
  
Reaching into his bag again he pulled out something and kept it hidden in his hooves. "Tell me Moonlily, have you ever seen anything that looked like this?"  
  
Opening his hooves, a small jewel was revealed. It was a strange shape, with one flat edge on the larger side and it shimmered with an iridesance that seemed to sparkle the colors of the rainbow.  
  
  
Noticing the shine from the jewel, Sun Striker and Eroud stopped their conversation and walked over to see what was going on.  
  
Moonlily was just staring at the jewel in silence. "It can't be!" she thought.  
  
"I.. It's my mother's jewel!" she cried out.  
  
"No it isn't." Drgaon's Dance said. "It's the other half."  
  
Turning to Sun Striker he added. "You remember me telling you that I had broken the focus jewel and given half to a friend up North? Well, I gave it to Moonlily's mother the last time she and her father had come to visit me."  
  
  
Looking at the jewel Sun Striker asked, "But if it's broken, then how can it be of any use to Daeth?"  
  
"Boy, you really don't know anything do you!" Dragon's Dance snapped. The focus ability in this jewel is not just from it's shape. There is ireal/i power in this jewel, and when it is joined with it's counterpart it will become whole again and so will it's power.  
  
  
  
Turning back to Moonlily he asked, "May I have your mother's hankerchief for a moment?" Moonlily nodded and handed the hankerchief to him. He placed the jewel half into the hankerchief and wrapped it tightly. "This is a warning, you must promise me that under no circumstances are you to try to use the power of this jewel. It is rumored that Daeth has means to detect it's power. Take it to your mother, show it to her, and she will understand."  
  
  
"Understand what?" Moonlily asked.  
  
  
"I cannot tell you. But she will know what to do with the jewel. Remember don't reveal it to anyone. Or else Daeth might learn of it's whereabouts."  
  
Moonlily nodded her understanding and Dragon's Dance gave her the jewel.  
  
"Now I must leave you. I have to watch for anyone who might stumble into my trap. Sun Striker, would you please help me up?"   
  
As Sun Striker helped Dragon's Dance up he had a thought.  
"Hey I meant to ask you something, why did you set that trap anyway?"  
  
Dragon's Dance looked at Sun Striker and began to chuckle. "Why did I set that trap? Well it's a good way of luring dumb wanderers to be visitors. After all, anyone who isn't on guard after seeing those trees deserves to get caught!" Moonlily and Dragon's Dance break into hysterics while Sun Striker and Eroud stand there with their cheeks flushed, looking embarassed.  
  
"But there is a more serious side to it." Dragon's Dance added. "It's a good way to catch dangerous people who happen to be in the Misty Mountains. Soldiers, criminals, and just rif-raff. Either they become my guests... or my prisoners. I may be tired of fighting the war, but I still do my part in this area to help keep things peaceful."  
  
Looking around Dragon's Dance nearly wept. "I will miss you guys, though we've only just met. I do wish I could go with you, but since I can't the items in my bag will have to take my place. Sun Striker, look inside and you'll find a small tablet. On it are the basic instructions for several of my spells and how to counter them. It includes the 'Piercing Light' spell we discussed. Make sure you study it and then destroy it. If anyone got ahold of that they could counter any of those spells and certainly gain an advantage over you." Sun Striker nodded his understanding as Dragon's Dance continued, "I've also packed plenty of food and other supplies for you. Moonlily, for you there is a mystic staff that I picked up from a dark wizard years ago. I defeated him in battle and saved his staff. However, you need to let it soak in the light of the moon while holding it in the lake near Lunapool. Thankfully it doesn't have to be a full moon to purify it. But don't use it until you do that or it will taint your magic and weaken you."  
  
"Oh thank you Dragon's Dance!" Moonlily gave him a big hug and he continued. "As for you Eroud, I packed some self-mending clothes. From what I saw of your transformations while ensnared in my trap they should come in handy." Politly bowing Eroud thanked him for the fine gift.  
  
"Now I must go, as must you. Please visit me if you happen back this way again."  
  
Waving, Dragon's Dance left the summit and headed back down the South trail. A tear escaped from his eye as he rounded out of sight of his new friends. He knew that he would probably never get the chance to see them again.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
Lunapool, treachery, and sickness.  
  
  
  
Having bid farewell to their friend, Sun Striker, Moonlily, and Eroud broke camp and continued down the North side trails. Strangely enough, the debris that had hampered Moonlily no longer littered the trail.  
  
  
In practically no time they reached the northern foothills and left the Misty Mountains behind. They continued North, with Moonlily leading the way.  
  
"Umm.. Moonlily? Just where are we going?" Eroud asked.  
  
Looking over her shoulder she replied. "We're going to my hometown of Lunapool." Seeing Eroud's face take on a downcast look she added, "Don't worry Eroud, we're still going to find the other Armadons, but right now we need to get this jewel to Mother. I want to find out what all this is about, and besides, this sounds like this might effect all of Ponyland. But we'll ask around the village and see if anyone knows about your clan. Perhaps Mother will even have a way to help us."  
  
Seeing Eroud brighten up at that thought she smiled to herself and continued walking.  
  
As the trio walked on, they came upon a dense wood.  
  
"Hey Moonlily, are you sure you know where we're going?" Sun Striker asked dubiously.  
  
"Of course I do!" she snapped. "This is the way I came on my way to the Misty Mountains. Now be quiet! We don't need any trouble from the creatures that live here. They have pretty poor eyesight but their hearing is very acute."  
  
  
Quietly they began to work their way through the dense forest. Keeping their tongues silent and their ears open for the slightest sound that might signify danger.  
  
Creeping through the underbursh, for in places the path had grown over and was reclaimed by the forest. The trio of travellers wound their weary way. Night was Drawing fast and Moonlily insisted that they must get out of the forest at all costs before they could rest safely.   
  
Sun Striker signaled for Eroud to stop and then hurried up beside Moonlily and whispered. "Wait, did you hear that just now?"  
  
Looking at him she shook her head. "No, what did you hear?"  
  
Looking in the direction he had heard the sound Sun Striker responded. "I'm not sure. It sounded like crunching noises, but I also thought I heard something that reminded me of my friend's birthday when I was little. Like a total feeding frenzy, but with no cheering or talking. Just, crunching and munching."  
  
Moonlily creased her brow in concern. "It sounds like it could be some xoguys."  
  
"What?" Eroud and Sun Striker asked.  
  
"Xoguys." Moonlily replied. "They're hoggish creatures that are strong fighters but they have peanut sized brains. They're always hungry and so they're always hunting. Besides the Xoguys, there also the Hamclams in the waterways, and the Sprites of the flesh, a.k.a. 'Sotfs' which devour any flesh they can lay their greedy little hands on. This is a cursed place and nobody who comes through here is safe unless they are able to leave."  
  
  
Peeking through some bushes they saw a small group of Xoguys gathered around the carcass of some great beast, gorging themselves for all they were worth.  
  
"We should try to work around them." Moonlily whispered.  
  
Nodding, Eroud and Sun Striker followed her to another path and they quietly circumnavigated the gorey site.  
  
  
"Whew, that was close." Moonlily said after they had left the Xoguys behind. "But along this path we'll need to watch out for the hamclams."  
  
"I thought you said they only inhabited the waters of this place." Eroud commented.  
  
Moonlily explained. "Yes, well along this path there are several places that we need to cross rivers and streams. That's where we must beware of the hamclams."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
  
  
"Gerneral Moonraker!"  
  
"What is it Lieutenant?"  
  
"Sir! One of our patrols has captured an enemy scout."  
  
"Any idea where he is from?"  
  
"By his uniform we determine that he is from Dream Castle. However he refuses to talk. Our interogators humbly request your presence. They believe it will help....er Loosen his tongue."  
  
"Very well, but have them bring the prisoner here. I think this setting would be more appropriate."  
  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
As the Lieutenant left, Moonraker continued to stare out at the scene before him. An old battleground from when he had been a mere soldier. A lowly corporal, and yet he had survived the battle where many of his superiors had not.  
  
  
While Moonraker was reminising his thoughts were interrupted by a loud grunt followed by a low groan. Turning, he saw the black masked interrogators and the prisoner strewn on his face in the dirt.  
  
  
Chuckling in evil anticipation Moonraker approached the scout. "So this is our little spy eh... You are brave indeed to think you could spy on my troops. Or perhaps you are just an ambitious fool. Either way here you are. Now I understand that you refuse to talk. Is this true?"  
  
The young scout scowled and spit at Mooraker, missing but making his point all too clear.  
  
Restraining himself, Moonraker continued. "Now that wasn't very nice. You're being a very ungracious guest. After all, my men didn't kill you, and from the looks of things they haven't broken anything and it doesn't appear that they've ripped off a leg or ear yet. I thinked they've shown remarkable restraint."  
  
Leaning closer he continued, "It's really too bad you won't talk to us. I was hoping we could have a nice chat over dinner. I know that the life of a scout can be a very tough one. You can't carry a lot of supplies because you need to move as light and silently as possible. I'm sure you could use a good meal. Now just tell me your name, rank, and where you're based and we'll see that you're well taken care of."  
  
The scout made some sort of a grunting gurgling sound and attempted a kick at the interrogator on his left. Looking at the interrogator for explaination the interrogator on the right spoke.  
  
"Sir, in our inquery of this prisoner we used certain measures to 'loosen' his tongue. It will be awhile before he can speak clearly."  
  
Moonraker cast him a glance that could shred steel. "So you're saying that you wanted my help with him and here you two idiots had already made it so he could not talk! Untie him imediately!"  
  
Confused the two interrogators did as was ordered.  
  
"Now leave us!"  
  
Liked whipped dogs they left Moonraker alone with the prisoner.  
  
Walking over to the scout, Moonraker put his hoof on the scout's shoulder.  
  
"I apologize for their idiocy. We'll get you something to eat and see to it you heal up right. But I'd still like you to answer my questions."  
  
The scout gave Moonraker a sad look.  
  
Moonraker smiled, "No you don't have to 'tell' me." Handing the scout his dagger Moonraker pointed to the ground. "Just carve it out in the dirt. I'll even destroy it afterward so nobody else will know."  
  
Studying the dagger for a moment and then looking at Moonraker, he began to scrawl out his name in the dirt.  
  
Moonraker looked over the scout's work, reading quietly to himself.  
  
  
Corporal Slinger  
  
Scout 2nd brigade  
  
Dream Castle  
  
  
"Thank you Corporal. Now let's go to my tent and we'll get some food in you."  
  
Helping the corporal to his feet Moonraker helped him to his tent. As they entered the Lieutenant walked in.  
  
"General, May I speak with you in private?"  
  
"Huh? Oh sure. Just help me get our guest comfortable."  
  
The lieutenant looked confused and conflicted, but complied none-the-less. Afterwhich he and Moonraker stepped outside of the tent.  
  
"Sir, a couple of us are wondering why you are being so kindly toward the prisoner?"  
  
"You dare question my loyalty and my desicions as your commander? Lieutenant!"  
  
The lieutenant blanched. "N..no Sir! We are just wondering."  
  
Pulling the Lieutenant close Moonraker whispered. "I had intended to intimidate him at the battlefield. But I saw how strong he is when I saw his eyes. His body might break, but not his spirit. So I came up with an even more insidious plan which I am carrying out right now. If you don't see it iLieutenant/i, then perhaps you are too soft to be in my company!"  
  
Moonraker threw the lieutenant to the ground. "Now get your carcass over to the dining tent and tell them to prepare a special dinner for myself and my guest NOW!."  
  
As the lieutenant ran to carry out his orders Moonraker entered his tent chuckling.  
  
"Don't worry Corporal Slinger, the lieutenant will return with our food shortly."  
  
Going over to a chest, Moonraker began rumaging around until he found the bottle he was looking for. Walking over to the table he picked up a mug and poured a thick liquid into it. Holding it out to Corporal Slinger he said, "Here, drink this. It will speed up your recovery. I usually keep this stuff secret as it's hard to come by, but I think I owe you this after the way those bumbling interrogators handled your inquery."  
  
The Corporal looked dubious, but feeling a little more relaxed by Moonraker's kind words he accepted the mug and drank the liquid. It had a slightly bitter taste that left this mouth dry for a minute, but as he had almost certainly expected poison he was pleasantly surprised to find that his mouth no longer hurt as much as it had. Looking at up he smiled and nodded his thanks and handed the mug back to Moonraker.  
  
Taking it, Moonraker Set it back on the table just as the lieutenant returned with an attendant carrying two trays of food and a keg of ale.  
  
"Ah I see our food has arrived." Moonraker helped Slinger to the table and they began their meal. Moonraker smiled, his plan was going perfectly so far.  
  
  
  
Back in the northern woods......  
  
  
"Well, what do we do now?" Sun Striker asked  
  
"We'll have to chance it." Moonlily said.  
  
Sun Striker, Moonlily, and Eroud are finally nearing the edge of the forest. However, they have been stopped in their tracks by a river.  
  
"I thought you said that there were bridges here!" Eroud exclaimed.  
  
Moonlily studied the river. "Hmm... there must've been a massive storm that came through here. Because this river is swollen to about six times it's normal size. But that means six times the danger too."  
  
Eroud looked at the river anxiously. "Isn't there anything you can do? Maybe some magic? I really don't want to get wet, and it's not because of the creatures living in there."  
  
"Oh really?" Sun Striker needled, "Then why?"  
  
"Well," Eroud looked embarassed. "When you're covered in hair like I am, you tend to er.. stink a bit when you get wet."  
  
"But what about turning your hair into armor like you were doing at Dragon's Dance's?" Moonlily asked.  
  
"It wouldn't help, my armor would get wet and would stay wet until after I reverted it back to hair." Eroud explained.  
  
"Well, there's nothing my magic can help us with here." Moonlily replied. "How about you Sun Striker?"  
  
Sun Striker looked the river over and pondered a moment.  
"I might be able to do something. But it won't last very long so we'll have to run.. and run ifast/i!"  
  
"What will you do Sun Striker?" Eroud asked hopefully.  
  
  
"The same thing I did in Ichor. I'll channel my magic through my sword and slash a path into the river. I don't know what effect it will have on any creatures in it's path or if it will hold them back while we cross so we'll need to be on our guard."  
  
Unsheathing his sword Sun Striker looked at his companions. "Are you ready?"  
  
Both nodded and prepared to run.  
  
Sun Striker closed his eyes, concentrated on building up a surge of magic. When he felt he had gathered enough power he turned his focus to the tip of his sword. The magic flowed through his body and up the hilt and crosspiece. Hitting the tip of the blade and remaining locked in place he opened his eyes and shouted. "Sun Sword STRIKE!"  
  
A massive surge of heat and light lashed out of the sword and careened across the river. Cutting a path straight and true to a small land mass about fifty feet away.  
  
"Ok let's move!" Sun Striker yelled as he dashed onto the path.  
  
Eroud and Moonlily looked at each other, nodding, they followed as fast as they could.  
  
As they ran, the water began to fill in behind them. Looking back, Sun Striker saw what must've been those hamclams that Moonlily had been talking about. Reaching the spot of land above the water level Sun Striker turned a called out. "Hurry you two! The water's closing on you fast, and it's got more than just wet if it catches you!"  
  
  
Nodding her understanding Moonlily looked at Eroud, "We've got to hurry come on!" They began a desperate pace that soon landed them with Sun Striker just as the last of the path was reclaimed by the river.  
  
  
Gasping for breath Moonlily and Eroud watched in horror as they realized how close they'd come to not making it.  
  
  
"You have to be faster you two. We need to cross one more time by the looks of things." Sun Striker nodded to the other side of the mini-isle. There was another stretch of river at least as wide as the part they'd just crossed, if not wider.  
  
"Let's... rest... for ... minute.." Eroud panted.  
  
Sun Striker nodded. "Sure, you guys rest. I'm going to build up my magic for the next stretch."  
  
While Moonlily and Eroud rested, Sun Striker began to focus his magic again.  
  
"Are you guys about ready?" Sun Striker asked. "I'm almost ready here."  
  
Getting up, Moonlily and Eroud got ready to move.  
  
"Ok," Sun Striker said, "Let's go! Sun Sword STRIKE!!"  
  
This time they began to run before the magic finished it's course across the river. The extra power that Sun Striker had put into his attack was paying off. They were more than 1/3 of the way across and the water was still holding back. Running as hard as they could, Sun Striker led the charge with Moonlily behind, and Eroud bringing up the rear.  
  
"Aaaahhh!!!!!!" Hearing the scream Sun Striker turned around. Eroud had tripped on a root and was laying face down in the magic-dried river bed. Looking further back Sun Striker saw that the water was closing in and once again it was full of hungry looking creatures. Seeing Moonlily start to slow down to look Sun Striker shouted. "Keep going! I'll get him!"  
  
He ran towards Eroud as fast as he could, upon reaching him, a quick fire spell snapped the root and he and Eroud raced for shore with the water on their heels. Eroud was running as fast as he could, but he was struggling.  
  
Sun Striker grumbled. "I can't believe I'm gonna do this." Stopping to wait for Eroud he said. "Get on my back Eroud, you can't keep up with that ankle."  
  
Nodding and thanking him, Eroud got onto Sun Striker's back and they were off just before the water closed upon them. Running with a passenger was new for Sun Striker, he had never let anyone onto his back before and it slowed him down a bit. But he kept pressing forward as hard as he could.  
  
From his back Eroud shouted. "Sun Striker it's right behind us!"  
  
Sun Striker put on an extra burst of speed, but suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his backside.  
  
Screaming in surprise and pain Sun Striker ran as fast as he could. His lungs were burning and his breath came in short rasps, but he was able to make it to the shore before the water closed in.  
  
Noticing that Eroud was still on his back he said angrily. "Get... Off!!"  
  
Eroud jumped of as fast as he could and spoke to Moonlily. "He got bit by one of those hamclam things Moonlily. Is he in any danger from it?"  
  
Moonlily's eyes widened in fear. "What! He got bit!!" Rushing to Sun Striker's side she examined the bite. "This is bad... The bite from a hamclam can be fatal if it's not treated." She looked over at Eroud. "Hurry, get me some mud from the bank and be careful."  
  
While Eroud went to get the mud, Moonlily looked around the trees and bushes for a plant that would counteract the hamclam's bite. Finding the strange saw-toothed purple plant she carefully picked the petals from several of the fully flowered flowers making sure to avoid touching the leaves.  
  
"Eroud! Where's that mud!" Moonlily called.  
  
"Here!" Eroud said as he came back up from the shoreline.  
  
"Good! Now rub a small amount onto the wound, not much, just enough to wet the area a bit." Moonlily instructed. Eroud did as he was told and Moonlily placed the petals over the bite-marks making certain each was covered. "Good now apply the rest of the mud carefully over the petals. Make certain that they aren't moved from the bites or it won't heal."  
  
Again Eroud followed her instructions under her watchful eye. Moonlily inspected his work and deemed it good.  
  
"Ok, now we have to get him out of here... but how?" Moonlily wondered.  
  
"Leave it to me." Eroud said, "Sun Striker risked himself for me, and was kind enough to carry me on his back. Now I'll do the same for him."  
  
Eroud gently picked Sun Striker up and slung him over his back. Moonlily took one of the lighter camping blankets and covered Sun Striker up to help protect him from the sun and wind.  
  
Wearily they left the forest and continued North.  
  
  
sub-chapter  
i  
  
Moonlily, Eroud, and the stricker Sun triker are nearing the village of Lunapool. Sun Striker is battling fever and the toxic effect of the hamclam's bite.  
  
In the Hall of Rainbows the council has made a decision regarding the movement of Daeth's forces in the north. Calling for a messenger they prepare to wage war.  
  
Moonraker, in his camp near the old mine battlefield, stands again reliving the memory of the battle. He smiles to himself as a lone pony heads East before turning back Southwest. He has gained his own spy in the Dream Castle scout, Slinger. Now he prepares to head to the east. To the main trails over the Misty Mountains.  
  
Dragon's Dance sits quietly in his home. For now he is unaware of the evil that is creeping from the west. He had spent the day strengthening his trap and adding a few more. He knows that the focus jewel will release a surge of power when the two pieces are joined, and he intends to be ready for more company.  
  
/i  
  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Secrets Revealed: Reunions and Warnings  
  
  
  
It was mid-day when Moonlily and Eroud, still carrying Sun Striker, made it into the village of Lunapool. Exhuasted, Moonlily led the way to her house and knocked on the door. A white unicorn with indigo hair opened the door.  
  
"Oh! Moonlily! You've come home! I was so worried!" the teary unicorn cried.  
  
"Uh... Mother, please, I brought some friends." Moonlily said.  
  
Moonlily's mother looked at Eroud and nearly screamed.  
  
"Wha. What's that!" she asked Moonlily in harsh, hushed tones.  
  
"Mother!" Moonlily exclaimed. "This is Eroud. He is the son of the elder of a clan of people called Armadons. Oh, and then there is Sun Striker. Eroud please bring him inside quickly. He was bitten by a hamclam."  
  
"Oh dear!" Moonlily's mother exclaimed. "Did you treat him with the Sage weed?"  
  
"Yes mother. I used the petals like you showed me. But he fell under the fever and has been fighting it since we left the forest."  
  
Moonlily's Mother faced Eroud. "Well young man, there is a spare room you can put him in. It's upstairs and the 3rd door on the right. You may have the room beyond that, the 4th door."  
  
Eroud bowed in gratitude. "Thank you Lady."  
  
He carried Sun Striker upstairs and laid him in bed. Looking at Sun Striker, Eroud wiped his brow. "Thank you my friend." Eroud turned to leave when he heard Sun Striker groan. "You're welcome Eroud." Eroud turned to leave and nearly bumped into Moonlily and her mother.   
  
"Eroud, how is he?" Moonlily asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know about this fever, but he spoke to me for a moment before losing conciousness again. So I'll take that for a good sign."  
  
  
"Well, if he actually spoke to you and wasn't just delousional then he should be just fine." Moonlily's mother stated. "You both did a good job patching him up. Now if you'll both please leave I will tend to your friend. It's getting late, why don't you go to bed and we'll see how Sun Strike is in the morning. If you'd rather eat something first, help yourself."  
  
Moonlily's mother began to check Sun Striker's wound. Replacing the mud and petals with a strong smelling salve from a bag she had brought up with her. Moonlily and Eroud turned and left the guest room, closing the door behind them.  
  
  
Moonlily looked over at Eroud, "Would you like something to eat?" she asked.  
  
Eroud responded. "No thank you, I'm just a bit too tired right now to be hungry. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Very well, you know where your room is right?" Eroud nodded. "Good, my room is just down the hall, the first door after the stairs. If my mother isn't up and you need something please come and ask me and I'll get it for you."  
  
"I don't think that'll be nesesary Moonlily. I should be fine tongiht. Well, good night."  
  
"Good night Eroud."  
  
Eroud walked over to his room and settled for the night. Yawning, Moonlily decided to get some sleep too, it had been a long day and she was very tired. She opened her door and went to bed.  
  
  
As the young adventurers rest and recover a messenger from the Hall of Rainbows speeds his way North beating his wings as fast as he can. On the horizon he sees camp fires burning. Curious he lands nearby and sneaks in for a closer look. What he sees scares the daylights out of him!  
  
"Oh no!" he thought, "If Daeth's troops are moving East they must be planning to take the main pass this time. I've got to get there fast!"  
  
Moving quietly and quickly away the messenger took flight and flew Eastward as fast as he could.  
  
Straining his eyes in the darkness he searches for landmarks to help guide him. Eventually he sees the twinling reflections of the Jeweled River. Banking slightly the messenger followed it North for a few miles and turned back East.  
  
"Now where is the main road?" he asked aloud. Scanning the darkness below the messenger flew lower for a better look. Suddenly there was a bright flash to the east. Seeing this he thought. "Well, what do I have to lose." As he began to wing his way towrard the light.  
  
Landing nearby to the light he saw a stand of trees with a pony standing inside.... No! he wasn't standing! He was being pulled into the earth by the light! Running up to the edge of the stand the messenger grabbed a hold of the pony's hoof. The pony was wearing a scout's uniform and by the colors he was from Dream Castle. The messenger pulled with all his strength but to no avail as he was pulled into the light along with the other pony as morning lit the sky.  
  
  
  
The birds were singing when Sun Striker awoke in a place unfamiliar to him. Looking around dazed he found himself in a bed. Still confused, Sun Striker tried to stand and was hit by a dizzy spell and he fell back on the bed with a loud groan. As he lay there he heard the door open. "Oh dear." and unfamiliar voice said. "You're still weak, you shouldn't be trying to get up yet. Here let me help you back into bed."  
  
Sun Striker opened his eyes and looked to see who the voice belonged to. He saw a white unicorn with indigo hair. "Who.. are. you?" he asked. "Where are Moonlily and Eroud?"   
  
"Shhh." the pony said. "You're friend's are ok. You are in the village of Lunapool. I am Órlaith, Moonlily's mother."  
  
Sun Striker blinked "Lunapool? So we made it. And you're Moonlily's mother? What happened to me? Why do I feel so drained? How long have I been here?"  
  
Órlaith replied. "You've been here since last evening. Moonlily returned with Eroud and you carried on his back. You feel so weak because of the Hamclam's bite. They use poison to incapacitate their victims. You were very lucky that Moonlily knew how to treat the bites, otherwise, you probably wouldn't be alive right now. Most who don't get treatment die of extreme fever and fever induced hallucinations." 


End file.
